


All We Stand By

by catteo



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to 4x03 <i>Different, Not Better</i>. Because there is a shocking lack of all things Luke in this show now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Stand By

Luke basically has no idea why he’s here. The text message hadn’t exactly been revealing, just a time, location and a pixelated martini glass. He reaches back into the car, pulls out a half-drunk bottle of tequila, and sighs as he heads toward the only figure in sight.

 

“Hey, homicide.”

“Peck,” he pauses, “You know that’s not exactly an accurate title these days.”

“Whatever. Semantics.” It comes out as a slur of consonants and she waves her own bottle of tequila in his general direction. Luke tries his best to suppress a wry smile.

“You know, friends usually wait for other friends before getting stuck into the tequila next to a large body of open water.” Luke aims for light-hearted. Misses by a considerable distance, unable to hide the note of concern laced through his words. He’s rewarded by an unladylike snort from Gail.

“Well you’d best get started then Deee-tec-tive,” she smirks. “Ernie here is waiting for you to toast him.” 

Just as Luke’s beginning to think that Gail has entered into full-blown delirium he sees the urn at her feet. 

“Ernie?” It’s so typically Gail that he can’t hide the laughter in his voice.

“Well, no. Ernie’s actually halfway across the bay by now. You were late. But you still have to toast him.” Gail fixes him with an enigmatic look as he unscrews the bottle cap.

“To Ernie.” Clear liquid burns its way down his throat, and he struggles to fight back a cough.

“You’re out of practice.” It sounds like an accusation.

“Yeah? Well you haven’t exactly been around.” And it’s out there before he can take it back. For a heartbeat Luke considers apologising, even though he’s not actually sorry. He misses her and if it makes him sound like a petulant child on the playground then so be it. He’s stalled by a peal of laughter at his shoulder.

“Awww, homicide, you missed me.” 

Luke wonders how he’d almost forgotten the mischief that dances in her eyes when she smiles, not to mention her weird psychic abilities about his feelings.

“Here. Have some of my tea to make you feel better.”

“Gail, I’ve had that tea before and it’s disgusting.”

“Sure it is.” She waves the drink bottle under his nose and he recognises a challenge when he sees one. Luke tries not to choke as he takes several large gulps of bitter tea then follows it with a tequila chaser. He’s completely mystified when Gail throws her arms around him and murmurs her thanks in his ear.


End file.
